


Halloween in Westeros

by Janina



Series: For the Night is Dark [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Dragons, Multi, Undead, Werewolves, Zombies, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Mischief & Mayhem is afoot in Westeros.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: For the Night is Dark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502078
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Halloween in Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> gorgeous banner by @mynameisnoneya! Thank you, lovey!!
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/deaq2B1)

**It’s Halloween in Westeros and mischief and mayhem are afoot.**

In King’s Landing Jaime Lannister is excited to have a clandestine meeting with Cersei, his lover and twin.

Cersei is looking forward to it as well - but for very different reasons. While he just wants to spend time with his lady love, Cersei has recently become a succubus and is looking for a feeding from her twin. 

Hopefully, Jaime’s best friend Brienne will save him from his fate before it’s too late.

*********

Nearby, Sandor Clegane wields an axe as he hunts his freshly risen brother, Gregor. Gregor has been infected with a virus and now he stumbles through the cemetery, mindless and hungry for human flesh.

*********

Trick or Treaters in Mereen are horrified to learn that the dragons on Daenerys Targaryen’s lawn are in fact real. She’ll make an example of any trick or treater who displeases her…

*********

In Winterfell, a grieving Catelyn Stark prepares supper for herself and her deceased husband. When it’s done, she sets out the meal and as soon as Ned’s filled plate hits the table, there is a knock at the door.

Ned Stark is on the other side. He is happy to see his wife after being separated from her so suddenly and horrifically. His head is tucked under his arm and when they sit, he perches it precariously upon his bloodied neck.

*********

Not far away, Jon Snow and his wife Sansa Stark and Sansa’s sister Arya, have invited the Frey’s and Boltons over for a party. The moon is high and full and they smile toothily at each other as their _treats_ begin to arrive.

********

A man, calling himself The Night King, has been gaining followers by the day. His plans for mass murder are coming together nicely, and tonight they make a sacrifice to the Gods he worships. 


End file.
